The Lotus Secret: Lost
by kpdara
Summary: Haruna never thought much about her family... until everywhere she went, the family's Lotus insignia appears magically everywhere. The whispering leaves tell her the time for blooming is far from over. OC, Renge Haruna. T for language & themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO-SENSEI DOES. IF YOU SAY THAT I OWN BLEACH, I SHALL HAVE YOU CHASED BY NEL AND SAY THAT YOU CAPTURED ICHIGO.**

Note: This will take place before Ichigo loses his powers, but after he saves Rukia. [:

[3rd person for the entire chapter]

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society:<strong>  
>"Remember, you may not tell the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, about this matter." The Captain Commander ordered.<p>

"Yes, sir!" All the captains chorused.

**Karakura City:**  
>"Ichigo!" Rukia said sternly. "There's a big hollow downtown!"<p>

"I know, I know," The 15-year-old bobbed his bright orange head.

"Then get to it!" Rukia yelled.

_Great treatment I get on my birthday,_ Ichigo thought. _July 15... a cursed day, for sure._

**Later:**  
>"You finally got Ichi-nii to get out of the house!" Yuzu yelled lightly and happily.<p>

"Eh," Karin grunted. "He's turning a year older. Not much difference it makes."

"Karin-chan!" Her father yelled. "Ichigo is turning 16! That is an important age, you know. When I was sixteen-"

Karin did a jump kick, aiming for their father, Isshin's head. It connected and Isshin fainted. "Now that we've got the old man shut up, lets start decorating." Karin said, brushing her hands off on her pants.

"Karin! Don't just knock down our dad!" Yuzu worriedly looked over at Isshin.

"He'll be fine." Rukia nodded. She smiled. "Just prepare everything, and I'll tend to him."

The two young girls nodded and started to decorate.

**Later:**  
>Ichigo arrived later, killing the massive hollow that was downtown with ease. He arrived and opened the door and was showered by confetti. "What?" Isshin, who had bandages around his head (courtesy of Rukia), launched a surprise attack at Ichigo, who blocked with his arm. He recovered from the attack and looked around his living room. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia were in the middle of the brightly lit living room, full with decorations. "Wow..." Ichigo looked around.<p>

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Ichi-nii! Its you're birthday, after all!"

Ichigo cracked a rare grin. "Everyone-" Suddenly, Ichigo fell to his knees in pain, his vision distorted. Everything was in bright neon colors and flashed. He closed his eyes, and fell into darkness.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he looked up to see Rukia's back to him, surrounded by darkness. He reached out to touch her, and she turned around. _No, wait,_ He thought. This girl in front of him was taller than Rukia, had longer hair than Rukia, and was in a captain's coat. But the girl in front of him had eyes that were exactly like Rukia's- defiant, stern, and clear. Her hair swayed ever so slightly in a breeze, and whenever there was a particularly strong burst of wind, it seemed that she would fall over. Her clothes hung slightly loose, and her shinigami uniform pure white, but burnt on the bottoms. Her hair whipped across her face, and slowly, gracefully, she brushed it away. She turned her back to Ichigo once again, and looked at something in the distance.

"Who are you?" Ichigo spoke up after mustering his courage, his voice unnaturally calm and silent.

"I'm… Haruna… Renge Haruna…" She spoke softly and slowly. She turned torwards the orange-haired shinigami. "And you… are Kurosaki Ichigo." Though not spoken as a question, he nodded, instinctively. "Look around you, Ichigo… This is my world…" Butterflies that reminded him of Hell Butterflies flew around him and landed on his shoulder. He held up his hands, in case Haruna was about to attack, but paused, as no attack came his way. He opened his eyes as the darkness receded, and saw the sky first. The sky... the pure blue sky they had in Karakura was not blue in the sky he saw. It was a fiery red... a sunset red. A burning red. Looking down, he saw the ground was nothing but dried dirt, with cracks all over the place. A mild sandstorm was occurring in the distance, but Haruna paid no attention to it.

He looked back at her, who was now facing him, trying to explain something. "Who I am… I'm... I don't know how to put this... I'm a shinigami, first and foremost. I was once called the greatest captain, and other shinigami rivaled Yama-jii—no, Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai-sensei's power and spiritual pressure to mine. The day I was supposed to be a captain, a great disaster fell upon the Soul Society and all signs led to me being responsible. Even I knew that the situation was horrible. It was then that I was locked up in people's souls. You see," Haruna paused to take a breath and recall her memories. "I was born on the same day as you, and banned on the day I, and you, years later, was born. The ruling was this: I would be banned for 300 years, banned to the human world, protecting those with high spiritual pressure from Hollows and the such. Every 50 years or so, I would have to change bodies, and by the time a child was around 50, they had either learned to live with their power, drown themselves in it, or control it. 16 years ago, the body I was sealed in's owner in drowned in his power, and therefore, it became my duty to eliminate him. The main goal for sealing was for me to eliminate threats. But from that moment 16 years ago, which had incidentally been the day you were born, I was sealed inside your soul, protecting you from the dangers present to you, yet your spiritual pressure was too much to contain, after Rukia had given you her powers. At that time, I was already useless. Then you gained your own powers, and I am no longer of use to you, as you are no longer of use to me. The ruling time limit has now passed, as I explained all of this to you."

"I'm leaving your body."

"So… what's gonna happen now?" Ichigo asked, understanding only a bit of the whole story.

"Wait... Am I going to die when you get out of my body?"Haruna laughed, a light laugh, lighting up the whole bloody red place. "Of course not, Ichigo, and I don't have enough power just yet, anyway. But _you_ are leaving." Her voice rang lightly, like bells. "Wait—" He started, finally remembering to ask why she looked like Rukia, but didn't get to, as the red of the sky faded away in to darkness once again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, but I really do hope you guys enjoy it, because I'm writing it just for you all! [: Please help me by giving me any advice, through PMs or reviews. Thanks so much~<br>**Note: Haruna is her first name, while Renge is her last name. [:  
><strong>I'm sorry its kind of short, too. ^^ But I wanted to end it at a mild cliffhanger. ^^

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Chapter 2: The Lost Child.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Child

Konnichiwa! It's been a long time... . Too long! Since school started, I haven't been able to do much of anything... I promise next chapter will upload quicklier! ^^

SPECIAL THANKS TO **TigersGoRoar**!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and if you say I do, I'll tell Zaraki Kenpachi that you told me you were stronger than him. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV:<strong>

_Ichigo!_ Ichigo's old man and I rushed forward to catch the falling figure. Isshin seemed to be deep in thought as we both tried to help Ichigo and figure out what was wrong. Karin took Yuzu-chan to their room, trying to calm Yuzu-chan down. I was just about to call Kon, who was tied up in the bathroom (who knows what he might have done if he was there) to help, when Ichigo stirred slightly. He blinked over and over, as if the light was blinding, and finally looked to focus on my face.

**Ichigo's POV:**

When I opened my eyes again, the lights shining down on me were bright. I blinked over and over, making sure that I wasn't just imagining Rukia and the old man looking down at me. "Wha— What did I just do?" I asked, confused at what was real and what wasn't.

"You collapsed," Rukia informed me. _I collapsed?_

"Rukia-chan~~~" The old man called in an annoyingly happy tone. "Let's continue~~~ Can you get the cake?" Rukia nodded silently, and he turned to me.

"Ichigo," He said, with a serious expression, turning off his smile and tone. "What happened after you fainted? Did you meet Haruna?"

"How—How did you know?" I asked, curious. The old man took a deep breath.

"I—I knew Haruna, once, a very long time ago. This was when I was still young, before she was adopted. You see, she was an orphan. Haruna—she trained before with me… she was an excellent shinigami, one that only appears in a million years. High reiatsu, good kido skills, a master at swordsmanship… But there was one thing missing, which was her zanpakto. When we trained to get our zanpaktos, she couldn't call her sword, which instantly made her be held back a year. She was finally able to unsheathe her zanpakto, and managed to graduate in 4 years. Then she was adopted by the Renge family, one of the four noble families in Seiritei."

"She was… adopted?"

Yes. She entered the 13 Court Guards, under the 5th Division, which was the Renge family's division. Around 400 years ago, because of a massacre, Haruna was chosen as the next 5th squad captain, partly because she is the only survivor of the Renge massacre. Of course, she was well qualified to be the Captain, also. But—"

Being the impatient guy I am, I cut him off. "If she's so great, why is she sealed in my soul? And why me? Why not some other random kid?" The old man just sighed.

"You still don't understand her full punishment, do you? She is sealed in your soul, and that is her punishment."

"For what?" I cut him off again. He lunged for my head. I dodged and the old man grunted, and stood on the floor with a grim smile.

"She killed the Renge clan. For the power, for the money, for the title, no one knows. All we know is she is the reason for the massacre. Many suspect the four noble families pushed all their blame onto the Renge family, and that it was a request that Haruna killed the family off. Apparently, the four noble families were in the plan together… and in the end, Haruna was blamed for everything. There was no proof, so she was let off easy."

"So… her punishment?"

"300 years, locked in the soul of those who have spiritual powers, protecting them. Haven't you gotten this explanation from her already? Or has her beauty captured you?" He put on a suspecting face as I flustered for an answer. "Just kidding. Don't sweat it, son." The old man crouched down and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You have good taste though, son. ^^" I punched my dad in the face and shook my head. He was unconscious, calling out to Mom. Shaking my head and pulling myself off the floor, I saw something flash in the window… a purple cat. _Yoruichi-san, huh._ I was reaching for the door when Rukia called out to me, cake in hand.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" She demanded. Thinking she would want to follow if I said I was Yoruichi-san, I thought of a quick excuse. "Uh… I'm going for a walk…" Rukia sighed, knowing it's a lie, but letting me do whatever anyway. I flashed her a quick smile, sat, and started putting on my shoes.

"Well," Rukia sighed. "I can't stop you, but just be back before dinner… it'll worry Yuzu-chan if you aren't here in time for dinner." I watched her take the cake back into the kitchen with a bit of regret. I sighed and crouched down, tying my shoelaces. I glanced one final time at my dad, then at the kitchen, then upstairs, before I finally grabbed the handle and pushed open the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING, AS ALWAYS~~~<br>**It means so much to me that you would take the time to read this chapter~ Its not too boring, is it? ):  
>I'll make it a little more interesting, starting next chapter! (:<br>Please, PLEASE, **PLEASE **tell me anything at all I can do better, through a review or PM! It would be so very greatly appreciated... (:

If you have any ideas at all that you would like to be in the next few chapters, review or PM me, and it will happen! (:


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Hope, Part I

The next chapter! Yay~~ (:

I know I'm late... and I even promised the next chapter earlier! Gomennasai, minna~ ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV- [Part I]<strong>

"You finally awake?" Yoruichi-san asked. My body ached, and I felt warm. Even though I hadn't moved, I could feel that I was under a blanket and a mattress was under me. I opened and closed my eyes slowly. I looked up and tried to focus on the light above me. As soon as I could, I sat up slowly, my whole body aching. I put my head in my hands and forced the slight dizziness out of my head. The door to the room slid open.

"Well, good morning, Kurosaki-san." Urahara tipped his hat. Yoruichi-san stood up.

"Not quite morning, Kisuke," Yoruichi-san said. "Its 6:50. You'll still make it in time for dinner if you rush." I looked at both of them, wondering what happened. "Well, hurry!" Yoruichi-san barked. "Don't make your family wait!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I sighed. I got up and walked slowly to the door. Yoruichi-san had moved to a window, looking out. I glanced at her, and when her position didn't change, I got up, stretched, and then went to the front of Urahara-san's shop. Somehow, I knew my shoes would be there, and I bent down to pull them on. By the time I tied my shoes, Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san were behind me. I waved a simple goodbye, and started to leave.

But of course, that wouldn't work for Yoruichi-san.

She tapped my shoulder, and when I turned back, aimed a kick for my head. I braced myself for impact, but felt air rush by my ear and my hair stand up. I ducked? I heard Yoruichi-san muttering something beneath her breath and Urahara-san looking on fascinatedly. What's going on?

Yoruichi-san must've noticed my stare, because suddenly, she looked at me. Startled, I stepped back.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo." She yelled, and the door to the shop, which had been closed, opened to reveal three shadowy figures. They came closer and I could recognize Tessai-san, Jinta, and Ururu all held a single box. Urahara-san had gone back inside and grabbed a messenger bag I thought I had lost. He winked at me, as if to say, "Found your bag, don't lose it!" I thanked each of them and grabbed their presents. Right when I was about to leave, Yoruichi-san stops me again, and hands me an envelope.

"This is from Haruna. She's known you for quite a while now, or at least for your whole life. She really does care about you a lot… enough to give me this before she was transferred to your soul. She told me to give this today, on your 15th birthday. It means a lot to her, and will to you, if you decide to read it. And I really hope you do." Yoruichi-san took something out of her pocket. "This is from Kisuke and me to you. It has some interesting things you'll need later." She handed both envelopes to me and stood there, thinking a bit. "Oh! Read them when you're alone. It's not good if anyone is there with you…" She winked and turned me around, then started to push me. She left me at the corner of the street, and waved. "Tanjoubi Omedeto, Ichigo. Happy 15. Cherish it." I waved, and said my good-byes. It must have been an illusion, but I swear I saw a shadow, leaning out of the doorway of the Shop. It could've just been open, right?

* * *

><p>I'm working on [Part II] now... I promise it won't take long... though I am moving, which might hold me up! .<p>

Remember, don't forget to Review~~

(Even if its like, really short!)

~StrawberryRukia


End file.
